A storage cluster may include one or more virtual storage servers, or Vservers, which may be used to serve data to one or more host devices, or clients. A Vserver may contain one or more data volumes and one or more logical interfaces, or LIFs, through which it may serve data to one or more host devices. A Vserver may securely isolate shared virtualized data storage and network, and may appear as a single dedicated server to its clients over storage area network. A cluster may include at least one Vserver to serve data, but many more Vservers may be used in some cases. For example, multiple Vservers may coexist in a single cluster without being bound to any node in a cluster. When a cluster fails due to a disaster, for example, data may be unavailable to the one or more host devices. Thus, a need exists for techniques to provide fast and efficient disaster recovery operations in the case of failure cluster wide failure.